fanongarfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
New Adventures of Garfield
This fan-made series is Garfield having the same routine as bubble guppies in the style of the bubble guppies, The series runs on a fanon channel called TvKids but with diffrent charaters this show has over 130 songs List of songs from garfield List of charaters Notes Cat's when their younger they do not grow as fast but when their about between the age 8 and 12 they start going faster and stop when their 21 Dog's grow stop growing at 20 too but they grow the oppsite way as the cat's bears usally grow fast most of the time when they get about 18 but stop at 21 other animals random　 Garfield Is a cat that loves to sing and dance and is very silly Pink Cat She loves to sing and dance too but loves garfield more Tiger He is kind of the guy that often be in the background of garfield songs but is in the garfield silly scenes sometimes Scout He is good at imagining and every blue moon he asking things from brown bear Violet.1 Loves to be in a shop segment Violet.2 She is a lot like Violet.1 Blue bunny He is a drama king and in the Enough with the nature episode he thinks of some negitive things about what happend to the squirrel and is going to do it in the Thanksgiving turkey Brown Bear He is very smart but did not smile much in season 1 in season 2 he smiled a little less than half of the time in Season 3 he smiled often but not as much as everyone else season 4 he smiled in every song at least a little smile and every dance and when he does he a lot even when there is not a song he will smile even more often then season 3 he smiled in every episode in season 4 and in season 5 planned to smile about as often as season 4 but a little bit more Chocolate Moose　 A moose that says moose a lot in season 3 but in season 4 he says moose half of the time when he talks but in season 5 half of time talking and singing Snowman 　　　 A snowman that moved to Alaska At the and of March but came back in the special and he came back to stay until next spring was in August 31 Big Eyes 　　　　　 He has this very cool voice and can rap sort of Rugby 　　　　　　　 He brags a little in season 2 but is learning in a season 5 episode planning to be called life lessons Mater He does not get many lines but he gets good ones Spongebob He almost never stoped smiling in Season 1 but in season 2 He stopped a little more often but Season 3 a little bit less Season 4 And season 5 he smiles twice as much as everyone else Elmo No change really Grown-ups Honey Comb She is Garfield Pink Cat and Tiger Mother Dave nick name Raindeer he is Garfield Pink Cat and Tiger Dad back in 2007 December he a whole bunch of cheese eating to May 2008 and got up to 230 pounds Happy Dog Violets Scout Big eyes Dad Papa Bear Brown Bear's Dad Mama Bear Brown Bears Mom Mr Grumpy Grumps Seasons : Season 1 Only had Garfield Pink cat Tiger Scout Violet.1 Violet.2 Elmo Brown bear And Blue Bunny Others appeared in season 2 big eyes rugby and spongebob and Season 3 Mater Chocolate moose and snowman Season 5 was planned since November 4 2016 And 4 episodes are in production but even if the episodes were not made in same order the production is in a diffrent way for a example In making order 1.Let's get organ-nized 2.The Thanksgiving Turkey 3. The Big Sleepover 4. Got a bunch of bones Production order 1. The Thanksgiving Turkey 2. The Big Sleepover 3.Let's get organ-nized 4. Got a Bunch of bones More episodes are gonna be in the season but only these 4 have been made but all of them have been planned season 4 last 2 episodes are not in production yet the airdates are different in other countries List of episodes 130 105 aired Seasons United States 　 Ratings Season 1 13 May 21 2015-June 28 2015 6M Season 2 20 June 29 2015-July 31 2015 10M Season 3 30 August 3 2015-December 27 2015 23M Season 4 40 December 31 2015-November 23 2016 30M Season 5 27 2 aired November 24 2016-May 21 2017 Canada Season 1 13 October 23 2015-January 3 2016 2M Season 2 20 January 23 2016-May 21 2016 7M Season 3 30 23 aired August 3 2016-December 26 2016 Season 4 0 aired December 31 2016-December 31 2017 Season 5 0 aired January 31 2018-October 23 2018 Australlia Season 1 13 January 6 2016-July 2 2016 8M Season 2 15 aired July 23 2016-January 28 2017 Season 3 0 aired January 31 2017-December 28 2017 Season 4 0 aired December 31 2017-June 9 2018 Season 5 0 aired June 30 2018-January 6 2019 Theme songs Season 1 and 2 Garfield (same tune as bubble guppies) Season 3 Garfield is back (same tune as super why hip hip hooray) Season 4 Garfield and his friends (same tune as Making it real from the adventures of chuck and friends) Season 5 it's time for garfield (same tune as move move move from the adventures of chuck and friends) Songs The Skiing song Charathers Garfield Scout Brown bear Pink Cat Violet.1 Violet.2 Refrences This song has about the same music from the bubble guppies song party at sea When garfield says we are going on something what ever you call this thingthat takes you back is called a ski lift Lyrics (Garfield Singing):We do something up on north come on we ski yeah if there are 4 people on north last in copetition it would be fourth come on won't you see it's not down of course not it is not left or right it is up that is were the artic life (Garfield and Scout Singing)it is time for skiing time (Garfield singing) we got stuff just for you come on maybe we could start a crew try to have fun do your best is best one to choose even if you lose come on let's sing the song (All): it is up not down (Garfield Singing) we are going up the hill how hey we are going on (Garfield Speaking) somthing ever you call this thing (Garfield Singing) anyway i want to tell you it is skiing time it is skiing it is hey (Pink Cat Speaking) hurry up (All except Brown bear) skiing time it is skiing time it is skiing time one more time it is skiing time yeah yeah All in the artic snow Images There are bones inside of you Charaters Garfield Tiger Pink Cat Scout Violet.1 Violet.2 Elmo Brown Bear Blue Bunny References The song is in the same tune as the sesame street song by the count and even about the same lyrics This song use very like images bubble guppies bunch of bones song Lyrics (Garfield Singing) Fill arm and Hand and Feel the top of your head tap your elbows and your knees give your a sqeeze there something hard as stone and it's something called a bone There are bones bones bones bones inside of you bones bones bones bones more then just a few so many you can count them amazing but it is true their bones bones bones bones inside you If i had no bones at all you would not stand up straight o woah o woah there are bones bones bones bones inside of you bones bones bones bones more than just a few so many you count them (All) amazing but it's true!!!!! (Garfield Singing) there are bones bones bones bones bones bones bones bones bones bones bones bones (All) booooooooones inside of yooooooooooooou Images Countries United States channel TvKids Voices Canada channel TreeHouse Voices Australlia ABC Australlia Voices Season 1 1. The North Pole May 21 2015 2. The Royal games May 25 2015 Category:Episodes